1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing jig lures. More specifically, the invention is a new device and an improved method for making a metallic lipped plastic fish lure with at least one hook rigged by a hand held device. A metal lip jig is disclosed for attaching various baits.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art of interest is a crowded art, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for a hand device for a fisherman which can rig a plastic lure with a metal lip and at least one hook while on location. Additionally, as a subcombination, a metal lip jig, per se, for attaching bait is disclosed.
The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,859 issued on Oct. 27, 1992, to Clarence L. Wirkus describes a cast lead fishing jig comprising an upturned hook portion with a long shank imbedded in an oval shaped body of cast lead having a convex upper surface and a concave lower surface. The eye portion of the hook is bent at a right angle to protrude up from the body proximate its nose. A worm, leech or a plastic wriggler can be attached to the upturned hook portion. The jig is distinguishable for requiring an environmentally dangerous lead body made by casting around a bent hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,540 issued on Mar. 28, 2000, to Carl J. Potts describes an artificial soft plastic fishing lure comprising three threaded fish strung on one line to simulate a school of bait fish. A fish has artificial eyes, a V-shaped dorsal fin, a dorsal rattle or fish-attracting scent in an elongated dorsal void space, and a ventral Y-shaped fiber weed guard. The artificial fishing lure is distinguishable for its requirement for various adornments.
W.I.P.O. patent application Ser. No. WO/97/09875 published on Mar. 20, 1997, for Allen R. McDonald et al. describes a lead sinker coated with either rubber, plastic or latex and impregnated with fish oils. The lead sinker is distinguishable for being directed to only the lead sinker.
The following remaining references are all directed to the threading of a worm on a hook by various devices. The patents are distinguishable for being limited to worms or fish without metal lips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,220 issued on Jun. 23, 1987, to Ronald H. Bearce, Jr. et al. describes a pocketable worm threading device comprising a cylindrical barrel member containing an extendable hollow brass needle and a clipped cap. A live worm is threaded on the extended needle. A hook on a leader line is placed at the tip of the extended needle and the worm is threaded onto the leader line. The cap is used to remove a hook from a fish and to aid in tying a hook to a line. The device is distinguishable for being limited to threading worms onto a leader line and hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,403 issued on Nov. 17, 1987, to John L. Reynolds describes a fishing bait threader tool having a bored handle with three slots to accommodate a hollow needle at one end and a solid needle with a radial arm having a crook portion, a return portion and a forward extending prong. The tool is distinguishable for its two needle and handle structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,881 issued on Oct. 8, 1978, to Douglas A. McFarlane describes a method and apparatus for threading worms on fishhooks comprising a rectangular block with various grooves and a hole for inserting part of the worm, threading the worm with a tubing in a groove, and placing the worm upright on the block. A hook is placed on the tip of the tubing and threaded with the worm. The device is distinguishable for its structural differences.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,019 issued on Jul. 18, 1989, to Paul Toogood describes an automatic worm threader comprising an upright hand gripping member with a right-angled extending member and another upright worm impaler having a concave end for accommodating the hook. The device is distinguishable for its unique structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,180 issued on Jun. 30, 1992, to Gordon G. Dean describes a fishhook worm baiting tool comprising an elongated L-shaped solid rod with a blind bore for attaching the hook and a wingnut at the opposite end for securing the leader line in a taut manner for threading the worm onto the line and hook. The device is distinguishable for its different structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,631 issued on Apr. 10, 1990, to Oscar T. Robinson et al. describes a fishing worm threader device comprising a handle with a projecting fishing line support with a slit and a hollow tube for threading the worm. The device is distinguishable for its structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,930 issued on Oct. 20, 1992, to Faustino Monarez describes a worm threading device comprising a hollow handle for storing a live worm and having an arm member at a right angle with a notch for holding the leader line while threading the worm onto the hook placed in the tip of the hollow shank on the handle. The device is distinguishable for its arm member and the storage capacity in the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,814 issued on Nov. 29, 1994, to Steven H. Petersen describes an apparatus for baiting a fishing line with a worm comprising a cylindrical rod having a throughbore and a tube extending to a sharp edge for threading a live worm. A fishing line is threaded from the reel through the tube, the impaled worm and the handle to be wound around the handle. The line is unwound from the device and tied to a hook after the impaled worm is detached from the apparatus. The apparatus and method of baiting are distinguishable for the requirement of threading the line through the tube and alongside the tube for impaling the worm and removing most of the line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,071 issued on Apr. 7, 1998, to David J. Gouldie et al. describes a fishing accessory for threading a worm on a hook and sharpening the hook barb comprising a pen-like assembly with the main body being hollow and storing the piercing assembly having a threaded base. The cap has a sharpening stone and a pocket clip. The worm is threaded with the hook and line in the usual manner. The fishing accessory is distinguishable for its storage handle structure.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is directed to a new device and an improved method of manually making a metal lipped plastic fish lure with at least one hook on a leader line rigged by a novel hand held device. The hand tool has a telescopic antenna element with an open end and located next to a rod element with a right angle bend for holding the metal lip which can have a hook attached to it. A wooden handle is hollowed out for insertion of a sharp pointed spike based in a cork. The distal end of the handle can have a throughbore for insertion of a cord loop. The method of making a hooked and metal lipped lure comprises piercing a plastic lure, e.g., a minnow, with the spike. The prepared leader line has at least one hook on its end or two hooks in tandem. The pierced plastic minnow is placed on the telescopic antenna element with a small portion of the end exposed for insertion of the barbed tip of at least one hook. The opposite end of the leader line has the metal lip conventionally provided with a punched out holder strap and optionally a hook. The fisherman places the metal lip by its holder strap on the extending right angled rod. It is preferred that the length of leader line from the first hook to the second hook is taut by extending the telescopic antenna. Then the process of moving the plastic lure up the leader line to the metal lip is performed. The rigged lure can now be released from the tool by collapsing the telescopic rod. A subcombination is a metal lip jig lure, per se, on which either soft plastic bait, frozen cut bait, live bait can be hooked or dressed further with feathers, fur or animal hair.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a hand tool that can form a fish lure by adding at least one hook and a metal lip attached to a leader and threading a plastic fish lure.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of producing a flexible plastic lure with a metal lip and hooks by utilizing a novel hand tool.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a combination hand tool with a telescopic antenna for holding a lure and a terminal hook, and a separate metal lip holder.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a combination tool having a spike in its handle for piercing a plastic lure in preparation for making the hooked and metal lipped lure.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a subcombination of a metal lip jig lure, per se, on which either soft plastic bait, frozen cut bait, live bait can be hooked or dressed further with feathers, fur or animal hair.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.